Perpetual Gloom 014
7:16:25 PM Kate: In our last episode you managed to help a lich save his dolly-daughter, and her love! In the process the lich was greatly weakened and you ended up getting a scry from the daughter, who took most of his power back into herself, that said kobolds now had Alydia's sister, Mayala. 7:16:55 PM Jamaros: ((I smell a dungeon to crawl)) 7:17:22 PM Khiro: We should ask Alain if his people know where the kobolds hole up. 7:17:45 PM | Removed 7:18:29 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 7:18:07 PM Kate: You're all at breakfast, the three of you. 7:18:21 PM Jamaros: ((...oh)) 7:18:26 PM Kate: So is Cira; she's snoozing on the table. 7:18:43 PM Jamaros: ...I just thought of something. 7:18:47 PM Khiro: What? 7:19:04 PM Jamaros: Now that the lich is no longer a lich, isn't his vampire butler gonna...well...eat him? 7:19:22 PM Khiro: I'm sure he took precautions. 7:19:31 PM Khiro: And it could be that his daughter won't let that happen. 7:19:37 PM Jamaros: Hm, possible. 7:19:39 PM Kate: Cira: Mew, mrr, mrow, mew. 7:19:54 PM Khiro: What was that? Is that the possessive singular? 7:20:08 PM Jamaros: If that was an explanation, you should know only Tae Li understands you, cat. 7:20:18 PM Khiro: She's teaching me. But... it's slow going. 7:20:53 PM Khiro: Ohh. Continuing... still undead. 7:21:09 PM Jamaros: Ah, that is a point. 7:21:43 PM Jamaros: ((What are we eating and who made it?)) 7:22:13 PM Kate: Charafay's slaves! 7:22:33 PM Kate: Alain is weirdly missing! 7:22:47 PM Jamaros: ...has anyone seen Alain? 7:22:52 PM Khiro: Khiro shakes his head. 7:22:56 PM Jamaros: I don't recall seeing him after we got back. 7:22:59 PM Amara: Amara stands up. "I'll go look for him." 7:23:05 PM | Edited 7:23:12 PM Jamaros: I'll come with. 7:23:30 PM Amara: Amara stares at Jamaros. "I think I can do it alone actually." 7:23:36 PM Amara: Amara walks out of room. 7:23:40 PM Jamaros: ...ok... 7:23:47 PM Kate: Cira opens one eye. "Mew?" 7:24:09 PM Jamaros: So...two wives? 7:24:16 PM Jamaros: Well, two and a half, technically. 7:24:21 PM Kate: Cira: Mrow? 7:24:22 PM Jamaros: And half a husband. 7:24:23 PM Khiro: Fiancees, technically. 7:24:34 PM Jamaros: Yeah, but eventually spouses. 7:24:37 PM Khiro: Half a husband? 7:24:49 PM Jamaros: Well, she still can swap out when she wants. 7:25:01 PM Jamaros: Remember, the Lich's "lesson" 7:25:37 PM Khiro: True. But where are you getting two and a half? 7:25:52 PM Jamaros: No, one and a half wives and half a husband. 7:26:01 PM Jamaros: ...the math here is weird, let's just say that. 7:26:03 PM Kate: Cira: *Mrow.* 7:26:24 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Cira. "Where are *you* getting three, then?" 7:26:46 PM Jamaros: I just find that interesting. 7:26:54 PM Jamaros: We don't really do that in the Confederacy. 7:27:03 PM Jamaros: ...at least, I've never really seen it happen. 7:27:18 PM Jamaros: ...it would solve a lot of problems. 7:27:33 PM Kate: Cira: Mew, mrrr, mrowl, mrr. 7:27:34 PM Khiro: Oh. It's rooted, I believe, in political alliances in Solitiare, originally. 7:28:06 PM Khiro: It's not just that they both get married to me, they get married to each other, as well. 7:28:29 PM Jamaros: Huh. 7:29:51 PM Khiro: Gotta remember, Solitaire is a magocracy. Lot's of magic users. So feuds and political disagreements can get lousy with fireballs and undead. Group marriages and duels helped stop us from blowing each other up. 7:30:18 PM Jamaros: I got news for you, politics without magic can usually get just as messy. 7:30:56 PM Jamaros: Thinking about it, the Confederacy really should try the multiple spouses thing. I think it would prevent a lot of assassinations. 7:31:00 PM Jamaros: ...or cause more. 7:31:12 PM Jamaros: Either way, good for the houses. 7:31:55 PM Khiro: Exactly. I mean, people still kill each other in duels back home, but they don't render acres of farmland uninhabitable anymore, for instance. 7:32:21 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 7:32:36 PM Jamaros: Jamaros sips from whatever hot drink he has 7:32:54 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Cira. "Pretty dumb." 7:33:24 PM Jamaros: Ok, is this gonna be a thing? The secret conversations with the cat? Cause it's getting annoying. 7:33:37 PM Kate: Cira rolls her eyes. 7:33:53 PM Khiro: She either said that war is dumb or that her eyeball is made of cheese. 7:34:19 PM Jamaros: ...yes, I can see how you mix that up. 7:34:41 PM Khiro: I'm still learning. 7:34:44 PM Kate: Cira nods. 7:35:01 PM Jamaros: ...do you guys find it odd that no one else has come yet? 7:35:17 PM Kate: Alydia wanders in, yawning. 7:35:26 PM Jamaros: Nevermind. 7:35:47 PM Jamaros: So, you're you again...mostly. 7:35:50 PM Kate: Alydia: So, what're we doing today? Where's spiderguy? 7:36:02 PM Jamaros: Amara's going to figure that out. 7:36:14 PM Khiro: Yeah, haven't seen him this morning. 7:36:16 PM Kate: Alydia: I am me again! ... I don't know why the lich stuck me with the other form, I will never, ever use it. 7:36:23 PM Jamaros: Once we find Alain, we can plan our assault of the Kobolds. 7:36:31 PM Jamaros: Really? Never? 7:36:56 PM Khiro: Asasault? 7:37:03 PM Jamaros: Cause, I must say, as someone who's about to have two spouses, I think you are closing yourself off to worlds of possibility. 7:37:22 PM Jamaros: Just an expression Khiro. 7:37:24 PM Kate: Alydia glowers at Jamaros. 7:37:38 PM Kate: Alydia: Uh, we can't just charge some random kobolds. We have to find the *right* tribe. 7:37:44 PM Jamaros: Assault, or sneak, or ambush, some form of dramatic rescue. 7:37:53 PM Khiro: Or... dare I say, parlay. 7:38:05 PM Jamaros: You think you can deal with Kobolds? 7:38:10 PM Jamaros: They're Kobolds. 7:38:18 PM Jamaros: It's like trying to deal with a bear. 7:38:32 PM Khiro: ... you say, as we sit in a drow city, in a drow house, eating a drow breakfast. 7:38:40 PM Khiro: Also, your girlfriend adopted one. 7:38:56 PM Jamaros: Tik's not exactly a Kobold...I think. 7:39:29 PM Kate: Alydia: I can deal with anyone. 7:39:49 PM Jamaros: You're a drow. They eat drow. 7:39:54 PM Jamaros: Anyone else see the problem there? 7:40:11 PM Kate: Alydia: Uh, they also eat other kobolds, sweetheart. 7:40:30 PM Jamaros: Don't call me sweetheart. 7:40:59 PM Khiro: First, we have to figure out which tribe we need to deal with. 7:41:11 PM Kate: Alydia: Why? 7:41:15 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 7:41:43 PM Jamaros: Cause we can't go around fighting all the kobolds until we happen upon your sister. 7:41:54 PM Kate: Alydia: I meant why shouldn't I call you sweetheart? 7:42:15 PM Jamaros: Because we both have enough sweethearts as it is. 7:42:37 PM Kate: Alydia: Good point. Is Ayr going to be sleeping with us every night? 7:42:53 PM Khiro: I have no idea. 7:43:01 PM Jamaros: ...you have the weirdest family ever, you know that? 7:43:23 PM Khiro: Well, wait till I bring them all home. 7:43:53 PM Kate: Alydia: Why? Is there some sort of hazing ritual? 7:43:56 PM Amara: Amara returns 7:44:08 PM Jamaros: Hi...no luck? 7:44:20 PM Kate: Alain follows her, waving to everybody. 7:44:27 PM Jamaros: Oh, hi. 7:44:27 PM Kate: He grabs a plate of mold and eggs, and sits down to eat! 7:44:42 PM Amara: Amara mumbles "told you I could find him myself." 7:44:48 PM Khiro: Did Amara explain the situation, Alain? 7:44:53 PM Jamaros: I didn't think you couldn't. 7:45:18 PM Kate: Alain: She mentioned something about kobolds, but. 7:46:15 PM Kate: Alain: I *did* finally get a lead from Zarra. She's... surprisingly intelligent, really. I wish she'd stop treating me like a pet, but anyway, the important thing is, it was somebody from Alydia's family that kidnapped Mayala, we're pretty sure. 7:46:30 PM Jamaros: I knew it! 7:46:39 PM Jamaros: ...uh...sorry Alydia. 7:46:47 PM Khiro: And then those people were ambushed by kobolds. 7:47:00 PM Jamaros: Or sold her to the kobolds. 7:47:05 PM Kate: Alydia: *Who*? 7:47:11 PM Kate: Alain: We're not exactly sure. 7:47:40 PM Kate: Alain: Apparently some of the kidnappers talked, though, before they were murdered mysteriously. It was a man. 7:47:53 PM Khiro: How did she know all this? 7:48:07 PM Jamaros: Murdered mysteriously? 7:48:14 PM Jamaros: Wait, who did they talk to? 7:48:30 PM Jamaros: Zarra? 7:48:51 PM Kate: Alain: Zarra and me, in disguise as disreputable... somethings. I don't know what we were supposed to be, she did all the talking. 7:49:12 PM Kate: Alain: Let's just say that I have now seen the seedy underbelly of Drow society. 7:49:17 PM Kate: Alydia: But did you *enjoy* it. 7:49:25 PM Kate: Alain: ... apart from the part where someone tried to stab me, you mean? 7:49:42 PM Amara: I bet it was Alak. He was...unfavorable. 7:49:59 PM Khiro: Hmmm. 7:50:08 PM Kate: Alydia frowns. "... Alak is an ass, but I'm not sure he's brave enough. Let me think..." 7:50:24 PM Jamaros: Alak doesn't gain much from this, he's still very far down in the line of succession. 7:50:42 PM Jamaros: Did you see any of the murder? 7:50:42 PM Kate: Alydia: But his daughter isn't, not if me and Maya are gone. 7:50:49 PM Amara: I say we all follow someone in the family. I'm sure one of them will lead us to information. 7:50:52 PM Kate: Alain: No, no, that was days ago. 7:51:26 PM Jamaros: Maybe we should rescue the kidnapee before plotting vengance 7:51:30 PM Khiro: Yeah. 7:51:36 PM Kate: Alydia: Valas, Alak, Alton, Ryltar, Calimar, Seldszar, and my own brother, Taryn. 7:51:48 PM Khiro: It's all very interesting, but the fact remains, Maya is in the hand of the kobols right now. 7:51:49 PM Jamaros: Although, afterward, some vengeance does sound like fun. 7:52:44 PM Kate: Alain: Uh, the problem is, the only person left who knows *which* kobolds took her is the mastermind. 7:53:00 PM Khiro: How would he know? 7:53:18 PM Jamaros: Again, I go back to my selling Maya theory. 7:53:44 PM Kate: Alain: Well, presumably they *told* him they lost her, right? 7:54:02 PM | Edited 7:54:12 PM Jamaros: But how would they know one group of Kobolds from another? 7:54:04 PM Kate: Alydia: My father, my mother's other two husbands, my own brother and my three half-brothers. 7:54:26 PM Kate: Alain: How they dress, or their banners. 7:54:43 PM Jamaros: and they reported that to the mastermind? 7:55:09 PM Kate: Alain: I would think so? I don't know, but it's our best chance, isn't it? 7:55:39 PM Khiro: I suppose. Do you know anything about the local kobold tribes, Alain? 7:56:48 PM Kate: Alain: Well, there are a lot of them, but I can tell the three or four biggest ones apart. 7:57:14 PM Kate: Alain: There's the Vis'Iejir, the Truebloods. They think they're the real descendents of dragons. 7:58:08 PM Kate: Alain: The Daari, Kings, think they're destined to rule the Underdark. They're a little on the crazy side. 7:59:24 PM Kate: Alain: And then there's the Xurwkar, the Makers. They're more peaceful than the others, but they do run up against us sometimes. Mostly they're preoccupied with building cities and they have more of a real society than the smaller tribes do. They even have an ambassador in Meneluinin's capital. 8:00:19 PM Kate: Alain: Those are the biggest tribes. 8:00:30 PM Khiro: Hmm. 8:00:39 PM Khiro: And they're all at odds with each other? 8:00:51 PM Kate: Alain: No, I definitely wouldn't say that. 8:01:03 PM Kate: Alain: Sometimes, but sometimes they make alliances with each other against outsiders, too. 8:01:32 PM Kate: Alain: My people ended up losing quite a bit of territory when the Vis'Iejir and the Xurwkar allied for a time. 8:02:19 PM Jamaros: Well, it sounds like the Xurwkar are the least likely to have ambushed them. 8:02:45 PM Khiro: ... just guessing won't get us anywhere. 8:02:52 PM Kate: Alain shrugs. "Maybe. It's hard to say; if they got close enough to a kobold camp or anywhere the kobolds consider their territory..." 8:03:46 PM Kate: Alydia: Well, we could either kidnap random kobolds until we find out which group of which tribe has her, or we could keep investigating the Drow angle. Are you *sure* it's someone in my family? 8:03:54 PM Kate: Alain nods. "Positive. And a man, not a woman." 8:04:21 PM Jamaros: Well, I guess we go with Amara's plan then. 8:04:33 PM Jamaros: Split up and tail the five men in your family. 8:05:55 PM Kate: Alydia: Seven. 8:06:04 PM Jamaros: However many. 8:06:23 PM Khiro: Who is it most likely to be? Not in terms of the reasons they'd have to do it, but who could do it. 8:06:55 PM Kate: Alydia: ... Any of them could. Taryn doesn't seem likely, he's not that old, but... 8:07:31 PM Kate: Alydia: He could pass as grown. He's big for his age. 8:07:40 PM Khiro: Any of them that might willingly deal with the kobolds? 8:07:48 PM Kate: Alain: It was a man ensconced in a black cloak, that's all we know. 8:07:58 PM Kate: Alydia: Maybe, but I doubt it. 8:08:04 PM Kate: Alain: I don't think the kobold thing was on purpose. 8:08:34 PM Jamaros: Maybe, but that's a pretty major oversight. 8:08:51 PM Jamaros: Also, why would they keep her alive if they're not in league? 8:09:06 PM Khiro: They might think to ransom her. 8:09:21 PM Jamaros: Why haven't they done so yet? 8:09:59 PM Khiro: How do we know they haven't? Put it this way: Someone wants Maya out of the way. 8:10:00 PM Kate: Alain: ... or they ate her. 8:10:11 PM Kate: Alydia glares at Alain. "They did *not* eat her." 8:10:16 PM Jamaros: She wasn't eaten when she was scryed. 8:10:17 PM Kate: Alain: ... I hope not too, but we don't know. 8:10:26 PM Khiro: His band of kidnappers get waylaid by kobolds, who take her captive. 8:10:40 PM Kate: Alain: Oh, she was scried? Good! 8:10:52 PM Khiro: ... the one behind this keeps the kobolds on the hook, and gets a perfect hiding place. 8:11:12 PM Jamaros: Also possible. 8:11:22 PM Kate: Alydia's face darkens. "... that's incredibly evil. And possible." 8:11:42 PM Kate: Alydia: ... do you think I should go back home? 8:11:59 PM Jamaros: No, you're a suspect, and therefore, in danger if you do so. 8:12:12 PM Jamaros: You won't be able to help anyone from a dungeon cell. 8:12:21 PM Kate: Alydia: But if I went home, and brought you all with me, it would be obvious it wasn't me. 8:12:32 PM Khiro: It would, however, likely flush out the culprit. 8:12:42 PM Jamaros: Yes, because, as total strangers, we make for the best alibi. 8:12:58 PM Kate: Alydia: Well only a guilty person runs away. 8:13:19 PM Kate: Alain: ... not really, lots of innocent people get nervous. However, that *would* give us an opportunity to spy on the men of your house. 8:13:20 PM Jamaros: Says every wrongly convicted criminal ever. 8:13:38 PM Khiro: It's a lot easier to accuse her of being behind this all when she's not int he room providing proof that holds up against magical detection. 8:13:58 PM Kate: Alydia: Right. 8:14:25 PM Jamaros: And while we're giving this testimony, aren't we also providing a target for the real kidnapper. 8:14:49 PM Jamaros: ...oh...that's a horrible plan. 8:14:59 PM Kate: Alydia: I'm the bait? 8:15:37 PM | Edited 8:15:46 PM Jamaros: ...maybe we should leave some of us in disguise or sneaking around, to get the drop on any attempting assassins. 8:15:47 PM Khiro: Khiro thinks, sipping from his cup. 8:16:08 PM Kate: Alydia: You should definitely stay looking like Drow. 8:16:26 PM Kate: Alain: And I should stay a slave, I think. I don't like it, but they definitely hear a *lot* of things. 8:16:32 PM Khiro: They key to all of this is showing up with Alydia, and seeing who scrambles away. 8:18:01 PM Khiro: .... wait. What if Alydia became Kalanor and Tae Li took on Alydia's shape. Long enough for us to get a possible suspect. 8:18:27 PM Jamaros: ...wait a second...wait a second... 8:18:35 PM Jamaros: The water elemental guy, how healed is he? 8:18:56 PM Kate: Alydia: Why? 8:19:00 PM Kate: Her eyes narrow. 8:19:12 PM Jamaros: Same plan Khiro thought up 8:19:27 PM Jamaros: But, instead, we have him do it. 8:19:31 PM Khiro: Tae Li can take care of herself. Ayr really can't. 8:19:32 PM Kate: Alydia: We can't put Ayr in danger like that. 8:19:50 PM Jamaros: Being made of water, I would assume he could take more damage. 8:20:15 PM Kate: Alydia: *No.* 8:20:23 PM Khiro: And he wouldn't convince anyone that he was Alydia, anyway. No. 8:20:23 PM Jamaros: Fine. 8:20:33 PM Jamaros: Oh, and Tae Li would? 8:20:34 PM Kate: Alydia: It's been *tortured.* 8:21:00 PM Jamaros: "Yes I am Alydia, murderous, slaver assholes. Now let me tell you where I've been." 8:21:16 PM Kate: Alydia: Hey, who said I was murderous. 8:21:16 PM Amara: Just trust her a little bit. She'll do fine. 8:21:52 PM Kate: Alydia: But what's the purpose of having two of me? 8:22:26 PM Amara: (( brb )) 8:22:48 PM Khiro: Ace in the hole. 8:23:08 PM Jamaros: I don't know. 8:23:24 PM Jamaros: Then, if the assassin hit's Tae Li we lose one of our best fighters, right out. 8:23:39 PM Khiro: You know your house. You'll be freer to poke around if you're not you but you. 8:24:10 PM Khiro: I don't think there will be any assassins. 8:24:18 PM Amara: (( back )) 8:24:27 PM Kate: ((Except the ones after Jamaros, of course.)) 8:24:38 PM Khiro: ((Well, yeah.)) 8:25:13 PM | Edited 8:25:19 PM Jamaros: ...Are you sure it's a good idea to sneak around the house while we flush out the criminal? 8:25:14 PM Kate: Alydia: I don't want anyone to know I was a man for a while. 8:25:49 PM Khiro: Well, these things are suggestions. Any others? 8:26:59 PM Jamaros: I think we should keep it simple. Alydia goes in, gives as much of the story as she feels necessary to draw out the kidnapper, and we stay as back up. 8:27:26 PM Jamaros: I do still recommend one or two of us remaining hidden for a surprise counter-attack if needed, but that's just my thoughts. 8:27:59 PM Kate: Alain: Tae Li and I could stay. 8:28:08 PM Amara: (To Alain) "Tik is okay, right? I left her in your care…and you don't exactly have her with you…is she still okay?" 8:28:41 PM Jamaros: See? I knew that nickname would grow on you. 8:28:49 PM Amara: Amara glares at Jamaros. 8:29:04 PM Jamaros: Jamaros returns a confused, scared look 8:29:15 PM Khiro: Khiro continues eating. 8:29:37 PM Jamaros: Anyway, I guess that's our plan then. 8:30:23 PM Khiro: All right. 8:30:59 PM Kate: Alain shakes his head. 8:31:00 PM Amara: It sounds like we're winging it, so let's just hope it turns out as well as all the other times we've had to wing it. 8:31:16 PM Jamaros: You mean where no one's died yet? 8:31:27 PM Kate: Alain: She's on the chair over there, asleep. 8:31:28 PM Amara: Yet. 8:32:16 PM Kate: Alydia: So we're all heading back to my house, then? I kind of want Tae Li along. And Alain can help more as a slave, can't he? 8:32:34 PM Khiro: If we're looking for information, yes. 8:32:35 PM Amara: Everyone should go. Safety in numbers. 8:32:56 PM Jamaros: We should leave Gus here with Tik. 8:33:05 PM Amara: Obviously. 8:33:16 PM Jamaros: And Ayr to recover, but otherwise, yeah. 8:33:28 PM Kate: Alydia: Ayr has to come with us. 8:33:52 PM Khiro: Why? 8:33:54 PM Jamaros: ...why? 8:33:57 PM Kate: Alydia: I'm pretty sure Tae Li won't let him go, she's pretty fatherly about it. 8:34:27 PM Jamaros: He'll be fine here. He'll be better here. 8:34:55 PM Kate: Alydia: Then she'll stay here too. 8:35:10 PM Jamaros: *groan* 8:35:19 PM Jamaros: Maybe we should discuss this with Tae Li. 8:35:48 PM Kate: Tae Li walks in, followed by an old dwarf with a raggedy beard. "Discuss what with me?" 8:36:00 PM Jamaros: Ok, what in all the fucks? 8:36:27 PM Kate: Dwarf: ... this one does not understand the question. 8:36:42 PM Khiro: This is Ayr. Ayr, this is Jamaros, and Amara. 8:36:51 PM Jamaros: Hi. 8:36:57 PM | Edited 8:37:03 PM Kate: The dwarf bows. 8:37:00 PM Amara: Umm…hi. 8:37:09 PM Amara: Things just keep getting stranger around here. 8:37:15 PM Kate: Ayr: This one is pleased to become acquainted with you. 8:37:26 PM Jamaros: Understatement of the century. 8:37:47 PM Kate: Alydia: This is the person from the bucket, Jamaros. 8:37:59 PM Jamaros: I know. I gathered. 8:38:20 PM Amara: Has he….it….always looked like that? 8:38:34 PM Khiro: No. Ayr changes shape like most people change facial expressions. 8:38:46 PM Kate: Ayr: This one becomes. This one may assume a different shape if you wish it, my lady. 8:39:08 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... the first person to treat Ayr like a servant will lose his head. 8:39:29 PM Amara: Well that escalated quickly, Tae Li 8:39:45 PM Kate: Alydia: ... okay, maybe she *is* more motherly than fatherly. 8:39:50 PM Jamaros: Yes, as always, nothing but pleasant tidings and well-wishings from Tae Li. 8:40:06 PM Khiro: ((brb.)) 8:40:36 PM Kate: Alain: Can I just say right now that I'm very glad my parents aren't Drow. 8:40:57 PM Jamaros: In this group, I'm not sure that helps. 8:41:29 PM Jamaros: So, if we're back in our row disguises, I'm guessing I'll have to go with the miniskirt look again. 8:42:06 PM Kate: Alydia: It does show your legs. 8:42:50 PM Kate: Tae Li dishes up Ayr some food and hands it to him; he turns into a tall, thin elven young woman with long, curly brown hair and brown eyes, and then takes the plate. 8:43:00 PM Kate: Tae Li: I do not care about his legs. 8:43:17 PM Kate: Tae Li: What are we discussing? 8:43:19 PM Jamaros: Well, I guess that puts you in a minority. 8:44:56 PM Jamaros: We're planning to use Alydia as bait to draw out the kidnapper. 8:45:17 PM Jamaros: We're going in disguise and Alydia's going to give a condensed version of what happened. 8:45:37 PM Jamaros: We need to go there to back her up, including with Alain and you. 8:45:55 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... are you certain that is safe? 8:46:08 PM Jamaros: Exactly what have we done that's been safe? 8:46:28 PM Kate: Tae Li nods, and then looks at Alydia. "You are not permitted to die." 8:46:36 PM Kate: Alydia: Thanks for the clarification, I'll keep that in mind. 8:46:40 PM Jamaros: Aw, she does care. 8:47:16 PM Jamaros: You two make such an adorable...uh...2/3s 8:47:17 PM Kate: Tae Li blushes bright red. 8:47:32 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one finds the conversation somewhat cryptic. 8:47:45 PM Kate: Alydia: By the way, Ayr likes to make things. 8:47:56 PM Jamaros: ...make things how? 8:48:20 PM Kate: Ayr: To create. From wood, metal and magic. 8:48:31 PM Khiro: ((Back.)) 8:48:35 PM Jamaros: You mean like cobbling? 8:48:55 PM Kate: Ayr: This one has made shoes, master. 8:49:22 PM Jamaros: Um...yeah...my name is Jamaros, I'd rather you call me that. 8:49:30 PM Jamaros: Especially when Tae Li's around. 8:49:45 PM Kate: Ayr: This one has also made cloaks, wands, armor and swords, Master Jamaros. 8:50:03 PM Jamaros: ...cloaks...really? 8:50:50 PM Kate: Ayr nods. 8:51:02 PM Kate: Alydia: She's going to make our wedding rings too. 8:51:16 PM Jamaros: Is Ayr a she? 8:51:24 PM Jamaros: I mean...do you differentiate? 8:51:24 PM Kate: Alydia: Uh, currently. 8:51:35 PM Khiro: We tend to go with whatever shape she's in. 8:51:52 PM Jamaros: ((I would like to point out, you described him as a bearded old dwarf)) 8:52:11 PM Khiro: ((She changed into an elf girl.)) 8:52:14 PM Kate: ((Yep. Until he changed into an elven woman a few minutes ago.)) 8:52:24 PM Jamaros: ((Ah, I missed that, sorry)) 8:53:05 PM Jamaros: Ok, well, we were talking Tae Li, and we feel it'd be better if Ayr stayed here during the mission, with Tik and Gus. 8:53:21 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one does not wish to be separated; it belongs. 8:53:51 PM Jamaros: We're not going away forever, and you haven't fully recovered. 8:54:01 PM Jamaros: It's smarter for you to wait here, where it's safe. 8:54:47 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one does not wish to be safe if its others are not safe. It *belongs.* 8:55:08 PM Kate: Alydia: ...we just don't want you to get hurt, Ayr. 8:55:27 PM Jamaros: We'll be fine. We are at our best when not safe. 8:55:39 PM Jamaros: You'll continue to belong after we get back. 8:56:45 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one does not care if it is not safe, it has not been safe. This one would not be alone again. Please. 8:57:11 PM Jamaros: You won't be alone. There's Gus and Tik, that's plenty company. 8:57:48 PM Khiro: There might be violence, Ayr. 8:58:22 PM Jamaros: And you're still in very bad shape. 8:58:47 PM Kate: Ayr: This one would stay, this one does not care what happens to it. 8:58:55 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I will stay if Ayr stays. 8:58:55 PM Amara: If she thinks she can come with, then we should just let her. No use in wasting time arguing. 8:59:33 PM | Edited 8:59:38 PM Jamaros: And what happens if this turns out to be worse than we thought? 9:00:08 PM Kate: Alydia: Wait. What if we just visited Charafay every day? 9:00:18 PM Amara: Then you can blame on me! Or bad timing! Those are what you usually blame, right? 9:00:21 PM Kate: Alydia: That way we wouldn't be leaving her here by herself for the *whole* time. 9:00:46 PM Jamaros: ...Is that seriously what this is about? 9:00:51 PM Khiro: I'm hoping that it's not going to take long to find the information we're looking for. 9:01:13 PM Jamaros: I was just saying we should talk about it given the circumstances. 9:01:58 PM Kate: Tae Li: She has been *tortured.* And her creator was killed in front of her. 9:02:50 PM Jamaros: ((To Tae Li)) Exactly why I say it should wait here while we complete the task. Everything will be fine when we get back. 9:03:33 PM Kate: Ayr: How long? 9:03:44 PM Jamaros: A few hours probably. 9:04:53 PM Kate: Alydia: ... wait, I thought we'd be staying at my house. 9:05:40 PM Khiro: The longer we stay there, the more in danger you are. I thought the point was to show up with you, gauge reactions to your arrival. 9:06:03 PM Kate: Alydia: And then leave? We wouldn't have time to investigate. 9:06:13 PM Kate: Alydia: Besides, mother will *never* let me leave again. 9:06:20 PM Jamaros: I thought we were going to draw the kidnapper out, catch him, get the information we need, and leave. 9:06:37 PM Jamaros: And, that is a good point. 9:07:01 PM Kate: Alydia: What, the kidnapper's going to say "Alydia, you are back! I am the kidnapper!" 9:07:02 PM Jamaros: Aly's mother doesn't seem like the type who will let this just go with her daughters. 9:07:33 PM Kate: Alydia: You've been watching too many bad plays, whoever did it is *not* going to confess. 9:07:36 PM Khiro: No, the kidnapper is going to freak out and try to hide it. 9:07:49 PM Jamaros: Well, if we're going to stay, we should bring Gus and Tik with us, we won't have any idea when we'd be able to come get them. 9:07:57 PM Jamaros: Exactly what Khiro said. 9:08:27 PM Khiro: ((And then I will roll a 1 on my SM and screw it all up!)) 9:08:41 PM Jamaros: ...although, in hindsight, this plan does seem to have a few more holes. 9:08:49 PM Kate: Alydia: They're all men, nobody knows what the hell they're thinking! 9:09:00 PM Jamaros: What is we pretended we knew who the kidnapper was, to draw him out. 9:09:17 PM Jamaros: Thanks, Aly. 9:11:18 PM Khiro: If we're staying at your house for longer than a few days, then yes, we should take Ayr. But what about when he find out what we're looking for? How do we leave? Do we take everyone with us into Kobold-infested tunnels? 9:11:43 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... no. 9:12:01 PM Jamaros: And I'm not sure your mother would let you go into the caves with us. 9:12:02 PM | Edited 9:12:32 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one will do as it is told. 9:12:18 PM Kate: Tae Li: You will *not*. 9:12:22 PM Kate: Ayr flinches a little bit. 9:12:48 PM Jamaros: This does change things. 9:12:52 PM Kate: Alydia: ... the hell with it. Everyone comes with us to the house, and we figure out the kobolds bit later. How's that? 9:13:27 PM Khiro: Not ideal. But nothing's ideal down here. 9:14:16 PM Kate: Alydia: ... right. So what am I going to tell them about where I've been? It's been two weeks. 9:14:22 PM Jamaros: I guess half a strategy is better than none at all. 9:14:55 PM Jamaros: ((brb)) 9:14:56 PM Khiro: You've been recovering from your injuries. You've had amnesia. You've been ina coma. What would they believe? 9:15:13 PM Kate: Alydia: Any of it, I'm a fantastic liar. 9:15:23 PM Kate: Tae Li: That is hardly something to boast about. 9:15:44 PM Kate: Alydia: You are weird, Tae Li. I bet Jamaros agrees with me. 9:16:16 PM Khiro: Then pick a lie and stick with it. 9:17:27 PM Kate: Alydia nods. "Amnesia it is. I didn't remember and all of you people...helped me not die in the caves?" 9:17:28 PM Jamaros: ((back)) 9:17:42 PM Khiro: Yeah. 9:17:57 PM Khiro: We were wandering and found you ruined and brought you to the nearest settlement. 9:18:13 PM Jamaros: Sounds like a story. 9:18:36 PM | Edited 9:18:44 PM Jamaros: Although, is it common for large groups of drow to just go wandering through the caves? 9:18:59 PM Khiro: We're traveling from one city to another. We have enough of a menagerie at this point. 9:19:11 PM Kate: Alydia nods. "Yeah, agreed." 9:19:48 PM Kate: Alydia: ... by the way, I'm not a lesbian, and if anybody finds out about me and Tae Li it's going to be bad, so don't talk about it, okay? 9:20:10 PM Jamaros: My lips are sealed. 9:20:17 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... what? Why? 9:20:40 PM Kate: Alydia: It's not feminine to like other women, okay? It'd be a lot like being a man, it'd be bad. 9:20:59 PM Jamaros: Again, thanks Aly. 9:21:57 PM Kate: Alydia: What? 9:22:12 PM Jamaros: "It'd be like being a man, it'd be bad" 9:22:16 PM Kate: Alydia: It's politics, I don't make the rules! 9:22:23 PM Kate: Tae Li: You are *ashamed* of me. 9:22:49 PM Kate: Alydia: I am *not.* 9:23:07 PM Kate: Alydia: ... look, it's just better to keep it quiet, okay? 9:23:15 PM Kate: Tae Li: *Fine.* 9:23:24 PM Khiro: Khiro winces. 9:23:46 PM Jamaros: ((To Khiro)) Look closely friend, this is what you're signing up for. 9:24:24 PM Khiro: Yes, thank you for your sage guidance. 9:24:34 PM Khiro: ((Can we take a biobreak?)) 9:24:51 PM Kate: Yeah, ten minute break! 9:24:56 PM Jamaros: ((K)) 9:35:54 PM Kate: ((We all back?)) 9:36:01 PM Jamaros: ((I am)) 9:36:16 PM Amara: (( I'm back as well )) 9:39:43 PM Kate: ((We'll wait a few minutes for Khiro. I texted him as well.)) 9:39:51 PM Jamaros: ((How'd things go with that Pathfinder game, Amara?)) 9:40:42 PM Amara: (( …. well….it still hasn't happened….everybody moved away for college and the dm hasn't said anything about when we'll play it online. Which sucks. I had a badass summoner made )) 9:41:05 PM Kate: ((Summoners are awesome! Especially when mixed with illusionists.)) 9:42:01 PM Jamaros: ((That sucks. I hate making a great character, and not being able to use them. It's like having a brand new toy you can't open)) 9:42:45 PM Amara: ((Ahh that would be cool!! I made my summoner seem like a druid on surface level. At least for the first couple of levels. My character was in search for runes that could make a person live forever…soooo hiding any sketchiness was the goal! A druid would be a lot more unsuspecting )) 9:43:10 PM Khiro: ((Back.)) 9:43:19 PM Kate: ((Indeed! I've had games where people were like "He's got a holy symbol! Clearly upstanding citizen!")) 9:43:34 PM Jamaros: ((Sweet, so, we were probably arguing.)) 9:43:42 PM Jamaros: ((In game, that is)) 9:43:53 PM Kate: ((This group does that a lot!)) 9:44:16 PM Kate: Alydia: On the surface it won't matter, Tae Li. I just don't want to hurt my family. 9:44:36 PM Kate: Alydia: ... even if someone in it did turn me into a man and kidnap my sister. 9:44:40 PM Jamaros: Well, they don't seem to play by that rulebook. 9:45:04 PM Khiro: Khiro frowns. 9:45:05 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh yeah? You know lots of Drow women who like women, do you? 9:45:24 PM Khiro: ((only in Khiro's slash fiction.)) 9:45:55 PM Jamaros: No, but I know about feuding families and I know that if you go in not willing to hurt anyone, you're gonna get hurt. 9:46:18 PM Kate: Alydia: I don't want to hurt their political chances because I love Tae Li, okay? 9:46:42 PM Jamaros: Oh no, that's completely logical. You shouldn't bring that up at all. 9:47:06 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... it is not important. We can keep quiet, it is not permanent. 9:47:32 PM Kate: Alydia: ... thanks. All right, should we just... go there now? 9:48:03 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "No time like the present." 9:48:24 PM Jamaros: Alright, we should go pack then. Doesn't sound like we're coming back. 9:48:30 PM Kate: Alydia nods. "Right." 9:48:41 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 9:48:44 PM Jamaros: ((End of the Chara's house era)) 9:48:47 PM Kate: Indeeeeeed. 9:49:02 PM Kate: Alain heads out to grab his things. 9:49:20 PM Kate: Ayr sticks with Jamaros. "This one is told you rescued it." 9:49:39 PM Jamaros: Um...kinda, yeah. 9:49:51 PM Amara: Amara goes to gather up her things, as well as Tik. 9:50:09 PM Jamaros: Look, uh, thank me later. 9:50:18 PM Jamaros: Jamaros ditches Ayr and chases after Amara. 9:50:32 PM Khiro: Khiro goes and grabs his haversack. 9:50:52 PM Jamaros: ((Can I meet with you and Amara in a separate chat?)) 9:50:54 PM Kate: Ayr: Very well. 9:50:58 PM Kate: ((Sure!)) 10:01:16 PM Kate: Everyone meets in the hallway. 10:02:07 PM Kate: Gus is there, looking half-asleep and so is, presumably, Ayr, who now resembles a tiny little halfling woman with lime-green hair and matching eyebrows. 10:02:37 PM Kate: Alydia: All right. Are we ready? ... don't forget to maintain your Drow identities. 10:02:43 PM Jamaros: Jamaros enters, with his sack, looking and dressed as a drow 10:03:05 PM Amara: Amara changes into her drow form. 10:03:26 PM Khiro: Khiro is in his drow form. 10:03:48 PM Kate: Alydia: I mean, know who you are, and everything. 10:04:08 PM | Edited 10:04:25 PM Jamaros: Oh, right, uh...are we just rehashing our old stories? 10:04:21 PM Jamaros: Cause, I'm not sure if I want to be Tae Li's husband again. 10:04:48 PM Jamaros: ((I cannot believe I remembered that)) 10:05:55 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I do not want you to be my husband either. 10:06:00 PM Kate: Alydia: ... good point. 10:06:13 PM Khiro: I'll be Tae Li's husband. Jamaros can be Amara's. 10:06:25 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh. Right, all right. 10:06:28 PM Amara: I don't like this plan. 10:06:30 PM Kate: Alain: And I'm a slave again. 10:06:31 PM Jamaros: ...um...maybe that's not such a good idea either. 10:06:46 PM Kate: Alain *eyes* Amara and Jamaros. 10:06:49 PM Jamaros: I'll be her cousin instead. 10:07:01 PM Amara: Jamaros can be in your love triangle/ square. Alain can be my slave and we'll stick with that. 10:07:23 PM Kate: Ayr: What part will this one play? 10:07:31 PM Kate: Gus: Can I just be a cook, I was good at that. 10:07:45 PM Jamaros: You can be a cooking slave, Gus. 10:07:47 PM Kate: Gus: Well, I wasn't really, but people tend not to stab cooks. 10:07:57 PM Khiro: You're going to need to stay in one form until we tell you it's okay to change, Ayr, can you do that? 10:08:16 PM Kate: Ayr nods. "This one may remain. Which form shall I take, Master Khiro?" 10:08:23 PM Kate: Gus: Cooking slave, right. 10:08:27 PM Kate: Cira: Mew, mrrow. 10:08:44 PM Jamaros: What about Tik? Can we fit her with one of the headbands so she can be a drow? 10:09:16 PM Kate: Alydia: ... it might be better to just leave her as she is for now. She's too cute to be viewed as a threat, so I'd think she's safe. 10:09:38 PM Jamaros: ...ok...What's Ayr's form gonna be? 10:09:56 PM Kate: Alain leans over and puts a hand on Amara's shoulder, lightly, whispering into her ear. 10:10:24 PM Khiro: Um. "Maybe another lizardperson, like Gus." 10:10:40 PM Kate: Ayr turns into a carbon-copy of Gus. 10:10:47 PM Kate: Gus: Gah! ... do I really look like that? 10:10:50 PM Jamaros: Not so exact, Ayr. 10:10:56 PM Khiro: .... well, not exactly like Gus. How about a female? 10:12:02 PM Kate: Ayr turns into a *very* pretty Draconic woman, with long silvery hair, silvery scales across her forehead and some fairly creepy pupil-less silver eyes. 10:12:22 PM Khiro: Well, that will do. 10:12:46 PM Kate: Alydia: ... I kind of want to braid her hair. 10:13:01 PM Jamaros: Ok...so, I'm one of Tae Li's husbands with Khiro? 10:13:16 PM Kate: Alain whispers to Amara a bit, and then nods and smiles slightly. 10:13:30 PM Kate: Tae Li: If you wish. 10:13:36 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks over but says nothing. 10:13:47 PM Jamaros: I'd rather be a cousin. 10:13:50 PM Kate: Alydia: Fine, but I'm not marrying Jamaros. No offense, sweetheart, but you're not my type. 10:14:01 PM Jamaros: Yeah, right. 10:14:19 PM Jamaros: No offense taken, Aly. 10:14:31 PM Jamaros: Jamaros is distinctly less jovial than usual 10:14:32 PM Kate: Alydia: Good. 10:15:05 PM Jamaros: Ok, so, if that's settled, I guess we can just go. 10:15:25 PM Khiro: ((Next episode on 'As The Underdark Turns'.)) 10:15:37 PM Kate: Indeed! 10:15:43 PM Jamaros: (( :D )) 10:15:46 PM Kate: Ayr opens the door! 10:15:58 PM Kate: You're all met by a massive gout of flame. Reflex check! 10:16:33 PM Jamaros: ((25, perfect)) 10:17:10 PM Khiro: ((21.)) 10:17:18 PM Amara: (( 20 )) 10:17:37 PM Kate: Ayr screams; all three of the rest of you realize that the flames aren't real--they're illusory only. 10:17:41 PM Kate: Initiative! 10:17:49 PM Jamaros: ...the fuck now! 10:18:02 PM Kate: Bet I had you going with the ref check, though! 10:18:04 PM Jamaros: ((3, fuck)) 10:18:22 PM Jamaros: ((Blew my good role on the fakeout check)) 10:18:42 PM Khiro: ((12.)) 10:18:59 PM Khiro: ((Well, it was a disbelief roll disgused as a reflex check! Cunning!)) 10:19:11 PM Jamaros: Is it too much to ask for five fucking minutes of peace! 10:19:21 PM | Edited 10:20:22 PM Kate: * Round 1: Amara, Khiro, Alydia, Tae Li, Alain, Jamaros * 10:19:38 PM Kate: * Amara * 10:19:49 PM Jamaros: ((What about me and the assailant?)) 10:20:04 PM Kate: Now that the fire is clear you *can* see a person ahead of you, with two others flanking him or her. The assailant is wearing a cloak and hood. 10:20:34 PM Kate: ((Sorry, I left you off! The assailant you don't know until it's their turn.)) 10:20:42 PM Jamaros: ((K)) 10:20:55 PM Kate: The person with the cloak is clearly the caster; the others are wearing heavy armor. 10:21:13 PM Amara: Amara casts Grease! 10:21:18 PM Kate: On? 10:21:25 PM | Edited 10:21:34 PM Amara: the caster/ ground? 10:21:52 PM Kate: You can get a 10 foot square, so you can grease underneath both the caster and one of the flunkies. 10:22:34 PM Amara: Caster and flunkie on the left! 10:23:12 PM Kate: ... as both of them roll ones, they both fall to the ground! 10:23:21 PM Kate: *Two* ones in a row. Geebus. 10:23:45 PM Kate: * Khiro * 10:24:39 PM Khiro: Khiro creates the illusion of a charging minotaur running at them! 10:25:10 PM Kate: * Enemy Caster* 10:26:08 PM Kate: The enemy caster tries to scramble away; she manages to crawl out of the grease but doesn't get to stand up. 10:26:20 PM Kate: * Flunky 1 * 10:26:42 PM Kate: The flunky still standing moves in front of the greasepile to block the path of the charging minotaur! 10:27:09 PM Kate: * Alydia * starts on a war chant. Inspire Courage, +1 attack, +1 damage for everyone! 10:27:31 PM Kate: * Tae Li * moves to make sure Ayr is all right. 10:28:03 PM Kate: * Alain * takes the opportunity to web the second flunky to the ground, using a pillar and Charafay's house as anchors. 10:28:07 PM Kate: * Jamaros * 10:28:25 PM | Edited 10:28:34 PM Jamaros: ((Are any of them engaged with someone else?)) 10:29:07 PM Kate: Not yet! The minotaur is gonna charge Flunky 1, though. The problem is, you can't really flank with the minotaur because that would involve standing in the grease. 10:29:31 PM Khiro: ((Sorry, lost connection for a sec there.) 10:29:55 PM Jamaros: ((Have any of them not attacked yet?)) 10:30:32 PM Jamaros: ((As in, I can sneak attack them?)) 10:31:07 PM Kate: The guy on the ground hasn't, yet! 10:31:25 PM Jamaros: Jamaros attacks him, SNEAK ATTACK CHARGE! 10:31:34 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, not a charge, but still)) 10:32:08 PM Jamaros: ((Crit Fail...fuck)) 10:32:17 PM Kate: A *lot* of ones today! 10:32:26 PM Kate: Jamaros can't see him under the webbing, it turns out! 10:32:42 PM Kate: * Flunky 2 * Fails to escape the webbing! 10:33:32 PM Kate: * Round 2: Amara, Khiro, Enemy Caster, Flunky 1, Alydia, Tae Li, Alain, Jamaros, Flunky 2* 10:33:35 PM Kate: ** Amara ** 10:34:15 PM Amara: Amara casts sleep - caster 10:34:29 PM Khiro: ((Elves are immune to sleep, remember.)) 10:34:43 PM Amara: (( Is she an elf? Didn't realize we established that….)) 10:34:49 PM Khiro: ((well, good point!)) 10:34:51 PM Kate: It's impossible to tell underneath the cloak. 10:35:20 PM Kate: Whatever it is under there, it shakes it off, somehow; Amara can feel *something's* eyes on her from underneath that cloak. 10:35:28 PM Kate: ** Khiro ** 10:35:45 PM Kate: Who also controls the illusory minotaur. 10:36:42 PM Khiro: Khiro keeps the minotaur charging, concentrating on maintaining it. 10:37:11 PM Kate: Simple enough; you can do that and still do something else this round. 10:37:26 PM Khiro: ((I thought concentration was a standard action?)) 10:37:56 PM Kate: I... don't think I've ever seen it played that way. Certainly not before an illusion interacts with something else. 10:38:35 PM Khiro: ((It is. Khiro will move up to where Tae Li and Ayr are, though, while maintaining it.)) 10:38:57 PM Kate: Yeah, you can do that for sure. Or draw your sword and flank with Jamaros. 10:39:07 PM Kate: (Carefully; there's still plenty of grease over there.) 10:39:24 PM Khiro: ((Good idea, I'll that, then, flank with JAmaros.)) 10:39:36 PM Kate: *nod* Jams gets flanking on his next turn. 10:39:40 PM Kate: * Enemy caster* vanishes. 10:39:54 PM Kate: * Flunky 1* closes with the minotaur, and tries to hit it with his sword! 10:40:21 PM Kate: And misses! And fails his will save to disbelieve and notice it's not real! 10:40:38 PM Kate: ** Alydia** 10:40:45 PM Kate: Alydia: Who *are* these people? 10:41:02 PM Jamaros: Well, one of them seems to have left early. 10:41:02 PM Kate: Alydia: ... and the hell you're disappearing on *me* you stupid bitch. 10:41:43 PM Kate: Alydia runs at the grease, seemingly not caring if she slips and falls--and casts Faerie Fire. Now Jamaros and Khiro are glowing with blue flame! 10:42:00 PM Kate: ... but so is an invisible person about five feet back from the grease, who has also managed to stand up. 10:42:45 PM Kate: ** Tae Li ** on finding that Ayr is not hurt by illusory flames, grabs her spiked chain and goes to the Flunky. She looks annoyed. 10:43:28 PM Kate: ** Alain ** seemingly does nothing, but the minotaur snarls menacingly! 10:43:49 PM Kate: ** Jamaros ** is flanking with Khiro. 10:43:58 PM Jamaros: ((Flanking the flunky?)) 10:44:08 PM Kate: The one on the ground in all the webs, yep! 10:44:22 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns to the mysterious invisible flaming figure 10:44:26 PM Jamaros: "Just one second" 10:44:44 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns back and strikes the prone, stuck, flat-footed, flanked flunky 10:44:58 PM Jamaros: ((How many fucking bonuses do I get on this guy)) 10:45:03 PM Kate: A lot. 10:45:14 PM Kate: Just roll, don't worry about the bonuses for now. 10:45:49 PM Jamaros: ((I think I got a fourteen total, but that's against his flat-footed AC at a -4 penalty)) 10:46:04 PM Kate: A hit! Jamaros finds his sword slide in through the webbing, and hit the flunky! ... who flickers and vanishes. It was an illusion too. 10:46:21 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns back to the invisible figure 10:46:38 PM Jamaros: Well, that was anti-climactic 10:46:51 PM Jamaros: ((I'm not gonna attack, I just wanted a one-liner of some kind)) 10:47:03 PM Kate: *** Round 3: Amara, Khiro, Enemy Caster, Flunky 1, Alydia, Tae Li, Alain, Jamaros*** 10:47:08 PM Kate: *** Amara *** 10:47:30 PM Amara: (( about how far away is this mysterious invisible flaming figure? )) 10:47:31 PM Kate: There's still one flunky facing the illusory, growling minotaur, and the enemy caster behind the line of grease, glowing softly with FaerieFire. 10:48:03 PM Kate: About 45 feet, probably? You could get within 30 if you need to without stepping on the grease. 10:48:50 PM Amara: (( Ehh I'd have to get a lot closer for any of my spells...)) 10:49:05 PM Kate: ((Which ones?)) 10:49:37 PM | Edited 10:50:16 PM Amara: (( Well I was planning on burning hands - that's 15 ft. Give me a sec to look through their ranges? )) 10:51:23 PM Kate: Move, then cast. 10:51:33 PM Amara: Yeah I'll do that! 10:51:53 PM Khiro: ((Also, not igniting the Grease would be awesome for those of us close to it!)) 10:52:02 PM Kate: You can angle up. :) 10:52:11 PM Khiro: ((I'd consider that a personal favor.)) 10:52:19 PM Jamaros: ((Ditto)) 10:52:22 PM Amara: (( I'll make sure to consider that (: 10:52:29 PM Kate: Fried ex-boyfriend. Hmm. 10:53:06 PM Kate: And the figure rolls a 1 for her reflex check. What's with all the ones today, anyway? Roll damage! 10:53:30 PM Jamaros: ((Which figure, the flunky or caster?)) 10:53:45 PM Kate: The caster. 10:54:02 PM Kate: She can't hit both without getting one of you guys. 10:54:12 PM Jamaros: ((K)) 10:54:37 PM Kate: There's a scream of pain from the caster, who is either a woman or a castrato. 10:54:56 PM Khiro: ((Damn castrato assassins.)) 10:55:11 PM Kate: Stuff happens! 10:55:17 PM Jamaros: ((You can't even get a cheap shot on them)) 10:55:17 PM Kate: *** Khiro *** 10:55:34 PM Kate: ((Depends on *exactly* what's missing.)) 10:55:53 PM Khiro: Khiro drops the minotaur illusion to cast Color Spray at the caster. 10:56:31 PM Kate: And she ... fails her will save for that. These guys are *terrible.* 10:56:57 PM Kate: I mean, I'm embarassed on their behalf. 10:57:21 PM Kate: *** Flunky 1 *** vanishes. That was an illusion too! 10:57:23 PM Jamaros: ((Worst. Assassins. Ever.)) 10:57:29 PM Khiro: ((Assassin. Singular.)) 10:57:59 PM Kate: *** Alydia *** tries to stand up, and walks carefully out of the greased area, to stand behind the fallen assassin. 10:58:42 PM Kate: *** Tae Li *** delivers to her a spiked chain *in the face*. 10:58:59 PM Kate: End initiative, as the invisibility spell on the assassin ends. 10:59:23 PM Kate: She's just sort of laying there, bleeding and now totally unconscious. 10:59:33 PM Jamaros: ...that was embarrassingly easy. 10:59:46 PM Jamaros: Jamaros inspects the caster's body. 10:59:48 PM Khiro: ((WHo is it?)) 10:59:49 PM Kate: Alydia: Would've been harder without the faerie fire. 11:00:02 PM Kate: It's a person in a heavy cloak! She's still alive, but bleeding. 11:00:04 PM | Edited 11:00:33 PM Amara: (( Of course he inspects her body. Wink wink nudge nudge )) 11:00:16 PM Kate: Tae Li puts her chain away. "I do *not* like illusionists." 11:00:16 PM Jamaros: Jamaros removes the caster's hood. 11:00:24 PM Khiro: Khiro clears his throat. 11:00:58 PM Kate: It's a woman with blue scales along the sides of her face; she looks to be about Khiro's age. 11:01:04 PM Kate: Tae Li: What? 11:01:16 PM Khiro: you're marrying an illusionist. 11:01:29 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... oh. I was not aware of that. 11:01:29 PM Amara: Well that got awkward quickly.... 11:02:15 PM Amara: I wonder what she wanted. 11:02:24 PM Amara: Should we tie her up and keep her around for questioning? 11:02:32 PM Jamaros: One moment please. 11:02:33 PM Khiro: She's still alive. Let's ask her. 11:02:46 PM Jamaros: Jamaros pulls out a knife 11:02:55 PM Jamaros: Hm. 11:03:24 PM Jamaros: ...fuck... 11:03:34 PM Kate: Alydia: Wait, you're not going to just gut her, are you? 11:03:42 PM Jamaros: Well, this was bound to happen sooner or later. 11:03:48 PM Jamaros: Hm. Oh no, it's hers. 11:03:53 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh. 11:04:02 PM Kate: Tae Li: *What* was bound to happen sooner or later? 11:04:12 PM Jamaros: Jamaros holds up the plain looking knife 11:04:17 PM Kate: Gus: ... uh, does this happen to you guys all the time? 11:04:21 PM Jamaros: She was here to kill me. 11:04:21 PM Khiro: I assume this is why you were asking about anti-scrying measures? 11:04:28 PM Jamaros: ...yeah... 11:04:36 PM Kate: Alydia: Ex-girlfriend? 11:04:42 PM Jamaros: I should've mentioned this earlier. 11:04:52 PM Jamaros: No...my father... 11:04:59 PM Amara: THAT WAS YOUR FATHER?! 11:04:59 PM Kate: Alydia: She... wait, this is your father? 11:05:03 PM Jamaros: NO! 11:05:05 PM Kate: Alydia: ... your father is kinda hot. 11:05:20 PM Kate: Alydia: I was gonna *say*. 11:05:22 PM Jamaros: No, she's part of the Hundred...I'm pretty sure anyway 11:05:27 PM Kate: Alain: Hundred what? 11:05:40 PM Jamaros: The Hundred...they're bad...really, really bad. 11:05:48 PM Amara: Well she wasn't a very menacing assassin, now was she? 11:05:58 PM Jamaros: No, which is surprising. 11:06:22 PM Kate: Alydia puts a hand on the woman's arm and casts a healing spell. The bleeding stops. 11:06:32 PM Jamaros: Are you kidding me? 11:06:52 PM Kate: Alydia rolls her eyes. "It's harder to ask them questions when they're dead, Jamaros." 11:07:03 PM Jamaros: She won't answer any questions. 11:07:20 PM Jamaros: She won't even admit to the Hundred's existence. That's how they work. 11:07:24 PM | Edited 11:07:33 PM Jamaros: And she won't accept being captured. 11:07:53 PM Khiro: One of these days tehre will be a non-fanatical assassin cult. 11:08:10 PM Kate: Alydia: I considered joining one, but the medical wasn't very good. 11:08:17 PM Khiro: You know, that joined the cult just for the tax break. 11:08:29 PM Kate: Alydia: They *did* have good tax breaks. 11:08:43 PM Kate: Alydia: Well, should we kill her, then? 11:08:49 PM Jamaros: ...probably... 11:09:19 PM Amara: Don't you want information?! Don't you want to know how to stop any more from coming?! 11:09:38 PM Kate: Tae Li frowns. 11:10:02 PM Kate: Ayr: ...this one prefers nonviolent solutions... 11:10:11 PM Jamaros: We can try, but we won't get any information. 11:10:21 PM Jamaros: Hundred do not answer questions. 11:10:31 PM Khiro: Maybe she's just really bad at it. 11:10:42 PM Amara: Well hell we're a gang of misfits! Maybe we'll add a fucking assassin to our line-up! 11:10:51 PM Amara: Might as well *try* to get information. 11:10:52 PM Jamaros: THE FUCK WE WILL! 11:11:00 PM Jamaros: She is not joining us. 11:11:11 PM Amara: QUESTION FIRST. THEN KILL 11:11:17 PM Jamaros: ...fine! 11:11:19 PM Khiro: Yeah, I'm also for drawing the line at assassins. 11:11:22 PM Amara: FINE! 11:11:32 PM Jamaros: FINE!!!! 11:11:38 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one has killed... 11:11:49 PM Amara: DON'T YOU MAKE ME CAST BURNING HANDS AT YOU! 11:11:53 PM Jamaros: ...which one? 11:11:55 PM Kate: Ayr bursts into tears. 11:12:08 PM Jamaros: What...what just happened? 11:12:15 PM Amara: Not you Ayr, sweetie. Just Jamaros. 11:12:26 PM Kate: Tae Li hugs her, and strokes her hair reassuringly. 11:12:42 PM | Edited 11:12:48 PM Jamaros: Khiro, can you please tie up the deadly assassin that we're gonna have a chat with? 11:12:59 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 11:13:00 PM Kate: Alydia: Father was a real bastard. Ayr said he made her kill people for him. 11:13:27 PM Khiro: She got tortured because she refused. 11:14:10 PM Kate: Alydia: So we already have one assassin, we don't need any more. 11:14:39 PM Kate: Alydia pats Ayr's shoulder. "It's all right, you belong, nobody's going to make you do that ever again. Shh-shh." 11:14:50 PM Kate: Cira sits on the assassin's chest. 11:15:14 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 11:15:55 PM Jamaros: Khiro, she tied up yet? 11:16:02 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 11:16:10 PM Kate: Cira has no opposable thumbs! She can't help. 11:16:12 PM Jamaros: Good, can we wake her up? 11:16:17 PM Kate: Roll use rope, Khiro! 11:16:27 PM Kate: Or you can just use Alydia's manacles, that works too. 11:17:00 PM Khiro: ((yeah, let's do that.)) 11:17:28 PM Jamaros: Here, let me help tie her. 11:17:44 PM Jamaros: ((23 should be tight enough)) 11:18:08 PM Kate: She gets tied up *and* manacled! 11:18:14 PM Amara: Amara pulls out her yo-yo and starts swinging it around. 11:18:14 PM Kate: She's going *nowhere.* 11:18:38 PM Jamaros: Jamaros ties the ropes so tight, you can see her hands turn red from the poor circulation. 11:18:40 PM Kate: This is where I look to see if there are spells that don't have somatic components while you wake her up. >.> 11:18:55 PM Kate: They turn blue! They were a little blue to begin with. 11:19:23 PM Jamaros: ((Right...I have clearly shown my poor understanding of draconic biology)) 11:19:33 PM Kate: Well, she's part blue-dragon, so. 11:19:53 PM Jamaros: Ok, so anyone got ideas on how to wake up our prisoner 11:20:02 PM Amara: Hit her? 11:20:03 PM Khiro: Khiro slaps her! 11:20:27 PM Jamaros: ((Is that a roll?)) 11:20:53 PM Kate: Nah, she's unconscious. 11:21:06 PM Kate: She wakes up, opening slit-pupil blue eyes. 11:21:30 PM Khiro: Khiro tries casting Charm Person. 11:22:40 PM Kate: Man, you should've done that when she was asleep. 11:22:55 PM Kate: ... fortunately her luck is terrible today, and it works. 11:22:57 PM Khiro: ((It only JUST occurred to me.)) 11:23:17 PM Jamaros: Wakey wakey 11:23:23 PM Khiro: Okay. Hi there. What's your name? 11:23:48 PM Kate: Assassin: Sal. 11:24:16 PM Khiro: Sal. I'm guessing you know who my friend here is. 11:24:56 PM Kate: She smiles. FANGS. 11:25:13 PM Kate: Assassin: Jamaros Dynne. 11:25:22 PM Khiro: Do me a favor and answer his questions? 11:25:52 PM Kate: Sal: He's my enemy. 11:26:19 PM Khiro: Why? 11:26:26 PM Jamaros: How do you recognize me through the illusion? 11:26:49 PM Kate: Sal: A spell allowing me to see spells. 11:26:59 PM Kate: Sal: He knows why. 11:27:09 PM Jamaros: ...My name's not Dynne. 11:27:18 PM Jamaros: Jamaros scowls as he says that 11:27:43 PM Khiro: How did you get here? 11:28:01 PM Kate: Sal: It is and it is not. 11:28:08 PM Kate: Sal: Teleportation. 11:28:18 PM Jamaros: How many others know I'm here? 11:28:50 PM Kate: Sal: All of them. 11:29:12 PM Jamaros: Jamaros eyes go wide in shock 11:29:36 PM Khiro: ((17 SM on that one.)) 11:30:15 PM Khiro: ... who is 'them'? 11:30:30 PM Kate: Sal: Not his family. The rest of us. 11:30:53 PM Kate: Alydia: Really? How's your dental? Ow! 11:31:00 PM Jamaros: Why haven't they struck yet? What are they waiting for? 11:31:00 PM Kate: Alydia glares at Tae Li, who has just pinched her. 11:31:16 PM Khiro: Yeah, why did you come here alone? 11:31:27 PM Kate: Sal: This is Drow territory. One must be circumspect. 11:31:58 PM Jamaros: Ah, well, at least they're conscientious assassins. 11:33:52 PM Khiro: So they'll come one by one? 11:34:06 PM Kate: Sal: They come as they come. 11:34:08 PM Kate: She shrugs. 11:34:29 PM Amara: I don't like her. Why doesn't she just answer simply? 11:34:39 PM | Edited 11:34:44 PM Jamaros: Because she can't 11:34:53 PM Khiro: She doesn't know. 11:35:21 PM Amara: Why did you call him Dynne? Is that your real name Jamaros? 11:36:23 PM Jamaros: Were you sent here directly by Sarron, or by Zharn? 11:36:45 PM Kate: She smiles. "He is a bastard. He has no name; that is his name and also it is not." 11:37:18 PM Kate: She doesn't answer Jamaros. 11:37:33 PM Khiro: Who were you sent by? 11:37:56 PM Kate: She shrugs. "I cannot say." 11:38:05 PM Khiro: Why not? 11:38:37 PM Kate: Sal: It is spell. 11:39:19 PM Kate: Sal: His father is not his father. I do not understand this, but it is not my task to understand. 11:39:38 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Jamaros. "That mean anything to you?" 11:40:17 PM Jamaros: The words do, but I don't understand how that keeps her from answering my question. 11:40:31 PM Khiro: She's under a spell. 11:40:40 PM Khiro: Probably a Geas or something. 11:40:57 PM Kate: Sal: If he was my son, he would have my name. He fights well. 11:41:06 PM Khiro: See, I think she likes you. 11:41:17 PM Amara: Amara scoffs. 11:41:22 PM Jamaros: Oh, well that makes me feel all bubbly inside. 11:41:44 PM Jamaros: Who cast the spell? Was it the Hundred? 11:42:35 PM Kate: Sal shrugs. "Blood is a weak tie; bravery the stronger. Your family is made of fools." 11:43:14 PM Jamaros: ...I think we have enough information here. 11:43:26 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 11:43:33 PM Kate: Sal: I must go. I warn you not to keep the dagger. 11:43:51 PM Jamaros: Heh, and where exactly do you plan on going? 11:43:58 PM Khiro: Why shouldn't he keep the dagger? 11:45:05 PM Kate: Sal: It is cursed. 11:45:59 PM Kate: Sal eyes Jamaros. "I would have been proud of you." 11:46:20 PM Jamaros: Good to know. 11:47:10 PM Jamaros: So, you said you were leaving. I still don't see how you plan to do that all tied up. 11:47:11 PM Kate: She smiles. TEETH. 11:47:29 PM Kate: There's a weird crunching sound. 11:47:41 PM Kate: Sal: It is already decided. 11:47:51 PM Khiro: ...crap. 11:48:05 PM Jamaros: Jamaros drops the dagger and reaches for his Rapier 11:48:19 PM Khiro: It's poison, isn't it? 11:48:43 PM Kate: She closes her eyes, still smiling. Then she convulses a few times and lies still. 11:49:10 PM Amara: Is she….still alive? 11:49:27 PM Khiro: No. One of her teeth was filled with poison. 11:49:41 PM Amara: That's disgusting. 11:49:43 PM Kate: Alydia: So... bad dental, then. 11:49:48 PM Khiro: Very. 11:49:50 PM Jamaros: Well, we got everything we needed from her anyway. 11:49:55 PM Kate: Alydia: Good to know. 11:50:03 PM Jamaros: Curious why she didn't do that earlier. 11:50:11 PM Amara: Should we just leave the body here for Chara to deal with? 11:50:28 PM Kate: Alydia: I say we bring it in and put it on the couch. Naked. Reading a newspaper. 11:50:48 PM Jamaros: Why a newspaper? 11:50:55 PM Kate: Alydia shrugs. "Why not?" 11:51:00 PM Khiro: Probably my spell kept her from killing herself. 11:51:27 PM Jamaros: Well, this doesn't really change anything. We should still get on with our plan. 11:51:32 PM Jamaros: Maya's still in danger. 11:51:46 PM Kate: Tae Li: We should check for other valuables. 11:51:50 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 11:52:04 PM Kate: Alydia unlocks the manacles and takes them back. 11:52:44 PM Khiro: Khiro checks the body! 11:53:05 PM Jamaros: Jamaros searches her body as well (16 Search) 11:53:08 PM Kate: Roll search! 11:53:20 PM Kate: Alydia helps. 11:53:52 PM Kate: Jamaros finds she's wearing a ring. 11:54:12 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks closely at the ring. 11:54:14 PM Kate: Khiro finds some other things hidden in her clothing more carefully--some diamonds, sewn in, and some other stuff. 11:54:34 PM Jamaros: I guess those diamonds were a portion of her payment. 11:55:04 PM Kate: The ring has a little feather motif on it. 11:55:27 PM Jamaros: ...hey, Khiro, anything magical about this ring? 11:55:43 PM Khiro: Khiro uses Detect Magic! 11:56:27 PM Khiro: Yeah. Given the feather on it, I think it's imbued with Featherfall magic. 11:57:32 PM Jamaros: ...neat. 11:57:37 PM Jamaros: Jamaros puts it on 11:57:51 PM Kate: Alain: Good to know I can throw you off a building now. 11:58:02 PM Khiro: Khiro pulls off her slippers, her cloak, her amulet, and a pearl. 11:58:08 PM Khiro: Slippers of Spider Climbing. 11:58:09 PM Jamaros: ...we're going to do this now... 11:58:16 PM Khiro: Cloak of Charisma. 11:58:24 PM Khiro: Amulet of Health, I belive. 11:58:28 PM Jamaros: ((To Alain)) 11:58:32 PM | Edited 11:58:38 PM Khiro: And a pearl of power. 11:59:12 PM Kate: Alydia: So... Amara takes the Pearl of Power, I assume? Or? 11:59:18 PM Kate: Alain: Sure. 11:59:20 PM Khiro: Or the cloak. 11:59:28 PM Kate: Alydia: Maybe both. 11:59:35 PM Jamaros: I'm willing to trade the ring for the cloak. 11:59:58 PM Jamaros: Given I'm, you know, kind of a con man. AM Khiro: Amara? AM | Edited 12:00:26 AM Amara: I'm thinking! AM Amara: (( and researching )) AM Kate: Alain: Do I still get to throw you off a cliff? AM Khiro: And a circlet of persuasion. AM | Edited 12:02:47 AM Amara: (( wouldn't the pearl of power be useless to me becauseI I don't prepare spells? )) AM Khiro: ((That's... true.)) AM Khiro: ((I don't prepare, either.)) AM Jamaros: ((Does Alydia prepare any rituals?)) AM Kate: Could be! It still gives you one you cast, but you don't seem to be running out of spells, so you probably don't need it. AM Khiro: I'm thinking this stuff mostly comes from previous victims, as she couldn't use a circlet of persuasion and a headband of intellect unless she had two heads. AM Kate: Alydia has a short spell list, or you could give it to Tae Li, or trade it for moneys. AM Amara: (( Wait what would I gain? Because I've been really stingy on my spells….I could use one more spell a day or something )) AM Jamaros: ((Do we know how powerful the cloak of charisma is?)) AM Khiro: ((+2.)) AM Khiro: ((I think that the cloak should go to Amara, since she's a sorc, and you can take the circlet of persuasion, which gives a +3 to charisma checks rather than the charisma stat.)) AM Jamaros: ((Ok, and I'm guessing you should get the headband to help expand your spells?)) AM Khiro: ((Yeah.)) AM Khiro: ((Intellect is my spellcasting stat.)) AM Amara: (( Alydia or Tae Li can have the pearl then )) AM Jamaros: ((I think Aly would make the best use of it)) AM Khiro: ((Yeah.)) AM Kate: Okay! Make sure you guys put these on your charsheets as I'm not doing bookkeeping at all for this game! AM Khiro: That leaves the slippers, the amulet of health, and a Wand of Cure Light Wounds. AM Kate: Alydia: Me and Tae Li are the only ones who can use the wand, right? AM Khiro: Khiro nods. "I think so. AM Kate: Alydia: Slippers of Spider Climb, well, Alain doesn't need *that.* AM Kate: Alydia: Amulet of health... which of us is most fragile? AM Kate: ((How many HP do y'all have when full?)) AM Khiro: ((16. Though I do disarm most traps.)) AM Amara: (( 14. And Khiro has a point!! )) AM Jamaros: ((17)) AM Khiro: ((Just sayin! I am a bit hardier than Amara, though. So I'll leave it up to you two.)) AM Jamaros: ((Well, I definitely do not need it)) AM Kate: Alydia: Amara, you take it. AM Kate: Alydia: Give Khiro the slippers, so that he can sneak on the ceiling. AM Kate: Alydia: And Jamaros keeps the ring so we can push him off cliffs for fun. AM Amara: (( is the amulet of health +2? )) AM Khiro: I'm fine with all of that. ((Yeah.)) AM Jamaros: Hey, I was almost assassinated, don't I get some sympathy? AM Kate: Alain: No. AM Jamaros: Alright, so, this happened, we've now stripped her of anything worth having, I say we get moving and put this whole incident behind us. AM Khiro: Good idea. AM Jamaros: ((Can we say we did that and call it a night?)) AM Kate: Yep! AM Kate: You bring the corpse into Charafay's house and the slaves take care of it. AM Kate: And there we stop for the evening. Hope you enjoyed yourself, even though your assassin was singularly inept! AM Jamaros: ((Well, maybe the next assassin will live up to the name Hundred)) Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom